


Mistletoe

by Socchan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blanket Permission, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Via Homesmut, in a Happystuck-specific reverse prompt: <i>I'm offering ultra quick kiss-at-midnight-on-New-Years happystuck mini-fills. I figure that fits the "an obligation kiss is totally a good excuse to get my mack on with whoever I'm into" niche without the religious holiday baggage of mistletoe.</i> (<a href="http://homesmut.livejournal.com/12138.html?thread=24221290#t24221290">Here</a>.) And then someone asked for Dave/John and I accidentally mistletoe'd anyway /)_(\ At least it's multi-religion?<br/>Warning for: Possible casual disregard for religious sincerity? Sincere/Ironic behavior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

"Hey Dave, check out what I've got!"

Dave surveyed the extremely terrible Santa hat John was wearing: it seemed to be supported by wire and was stretching out over his head, with a piece of mistletoe hanging from the puffball at the end. "Nice job, but you do know I don't celebrate Christmas, right?"

John's face fell. "Oh; you don't?"

"Nope. Bro raised me Muslim since I was four." Dave sniffed and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "Most patriotic man I know."

John rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Dave shyly. "Does this mean you're not going to kiss me?"

With one smooth motion, Dave reached out and pulled John in so he could seal their lips together. He managed to pull back before he could get too distracted. "I hope you understood that, Egbert, or you're going to have to start taking remedial Strider-ese."

John smiled doofishly. "I think I got it, but would you mind running it by me again?"

Dave was happy to oblige.

\--Fin--

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I didn't do enough research for this, but at least the math should be close to right?
> 
> And shush, all of you, posting after Xmas was definitely a deliberate choice to reflect the Strider spirit of irony and not at all laziness on my part. *shifty glances*


End file.
